paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
NaNoWriMo
National Novel Writing Month, ☀http://nanowrimo.org For which we are challenged to write 50,000 pages of a novel in the month of November every year. this is where in 2007 the story of Destiny of Dreams and the Paragangia universe came into existence. Me on NaNo website ☀ http://nanowrimo.org/participants/jadisofeternity {apparently one must be logged in to access that page] My Nano Novels: 2007 Destiny of Dreams won 2008 Overwhelmed with Graduate school and still working on Destiny of Dreams, I didn't write a Nano novel that year can't find any files from it, if I did. it's not mentioned in my october 2008 journal 2009 was in grad school that year Alexandreil and Jonathan backstory, very patchy. from a DA Journal "...why then am I writing a NaNo novel? but It is not really possible for me to work on culture studies 24 hours a day every day for a whole week. but it's not a new story, just backstory for the same old story (destiny of dreams)I'm writing about Alexandreil and Jonathan growing up together and traveling to HomeWorld and D'zeron. " 2010 Luciente and Patrice not of the Paragangia universe. post apocalyptic religious fantasy. I didn't get far on it. 2011 Sunshine and Avenger story revived and connected through a dream world to a rat and dragon story vaguely relater to my fursona. a storm-arris.net journal "I'm still writing my Nano novel, but I've left off detailing scenes for the time being and gone to writing story line and world creation. I'm going back to the original start, where they find the sword in the pawn shop. Kristi refuses to take Avenger to Japan to meet the only person who can explain the sword, then Kristi's husband is much older than her and never theredies suddenly, and Avenger becomes angry are Kristi for basically failing to mourn him, and to try to get her mind off that situation Kristi agrees to take them to Japan. so they go to the guy who knows about the sword, and he sends them on this journey into this other world which they cannot escape until they finish the prophesy. then Avenger and Sunshine have this shared dream, at which point we meet the Dragon king, and the half-bound shapeshifter who is based on my FA fursona, together they sortof defeat the dragon, the dreams stop,only partly completing the prophesy. but then Shadow is seriously injured and they are taken captive by a strange tribe of people, put through an impossible trial at which they have to chose the life of one of the group or the completion of the prophesy which will take the home to their own world. Shadow proved to have some latent abilities with which he is able to complete the trial without anyone dying and keep the possibility of finishing the prophesy open, ...and then... that's about where I am currently, though in the original version, the tribe insists on the men receiving a large tatoo, which Shadow refuses because of his religion, so Sunshine takes his own tatoo and takes Shadow's as proxy. and in the end they come out of the otherworld after several years and find they are in Austrailia instead of Japan, and the man from Japan, was also the leader of the tribe in the other world, is there in Austrailia, and although several years have passed for them only a few weeks have passed in the real world which is going to be very hard to explain when they get home, because various things have happened such as Kristi married Shadow and they have a baby.their marriage is legal in Austraillia I might not take the Nano novel to that same ending. or I might. I've changed the timing so the time in the wilderness before they are taken captive is much shorter, and I wanted to focus more on the dreamworld with the Shapeshifters, so ...we'll see where it all ends up. so that's how my Nano Novel is going in case anyone is wondering." 2012 History of Paragangia won Backstory of Jason's Parents based on a short romance novel I had outlined a few years earlier. 2013 ---Aggie and Laeo, Characters from a Storm Artists collaborative story project mostly that year I helped type Aubyns as she told it to me. 2014 ---I did not participate that year. 2015 Sammy and Matthias aka Castle of Dreams 2016 in April attempted camp Nano with the twelve commandments contemplative essays, I didn't get far 2016 July camp Nano Sheila and Matthias picture book...I think i drew a few sketches, and gave up. 2016 November "journey to D'zeron" another attempt to rewrite and finish destiny of dreams. I was municipal season by myself that year, so I did lots of sitting at the library writing while waiting for people to not show up for write-ins. 2017 April camp Nano Lynzee's fountain, aiming at completion. All files from that edit were lost when my computer was stollen. That effort was interrupted by my eternal companion filing for divorce, which was the most traumatic and destructive event of my life, and I became quite dysfunctional fo a long time. 2017 July camp Nano attempt. Destiny of Dreams. I wrote for two hours the first two days and that was it. I was still completely devastated and barely functioning. 2017 November hand writing a new version of Lynzee's fountain because my computer was stollen. apparently I wrote 5,000 words. I stuck with it for 4 days. 2018 April. started on a non-fiction project of poetry and journaling for healing purposes rather than a cohesive story. writing both on computer and by hand. Category:NaNo Category:Meta Story